Your Eyes Are Beautiful
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Kiba has a talk with Shino, leading to his eyes. OOC to the extreme. ShinoKiba.


**You're Eyes Are Beautiful**

**blackharu2**

_Grrrr, why ask me such horrible questions...?_

**Blah, blah, blah... Tanoshimu, kudasai! _(Enjoy, please!)_**

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked from inside Kiba's jacket.

"Ssh! Be quiet, Akamaru," Kiba shushed, placing a finger to his lips. He glued his eyes back to the scene in front of him and sighed. Hinata was talking to Naruto again and all she ever did was blush and stammer.

Kiba didn't like that.

Why did Hinata like him? Why Naruto of all people? There were so many better people out there! Like him, Kiba! Kiba would treat her with respect and dignity and would treat her for all she's worth. But no, she'd rather be infatuated with an obnoxious blonde.

The Inuzaki heir shifted his eyes and stood from his crouching position, He patted his dog on the head and walked back to the training areas. Oddly, Kurenai-sensei wasn't there yet and practice was to start an hour ago. Maybe being with Kakashi was rubbing off on her...

He noticed a stoic Shino leaning against a tree, talking to a...fly. He shuddered at the thought of how the other could handle all of those disgusting bugs. Kiba walked over to his male partner a stood right in front of him.

"Shino, what are you doing?" he asked, the fly buzzing away from the vibrating sound.

"I was talking to my fly, who happened to be fly number 14258792743," Kiba looked at him strangely, "His wife just died."

Kiba sighed and sat down on the grass. A few moments later he was joined by none other than... Shino. He wondered when Hinata would be back and frowned at the thought of her maybe eating with that blonde. He knew he should be thinking of her happiness, but what about him? Didn't he have a say?

_Oh well_, he thought sadly, _I'll just find myself someone else_. Kiba looked down at the grass, deep in concentration. He thought of any cute girls in the village, none came to mind, sadly. Nobody cared about him anyways, other than his team and sensei, maybe Iruka and Lee, but Lee cares about everyone, as does Iruka.

He wondered if Shino cared. The bug shinobi didn't seem to care about anything but his precious insects. _And what's with those freaky glasses_, Kiba thought while on the subject. _He never takes them off and you can't see thorugh them, I bet they're not even prescription_, Kiba rambled.

The said man of his thoughts looked at him, a confused looked it seemed, but eyes are normally the gates to emotions. Shino _was_ always hard to read.

"Shino..."

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Why do you always wear those glasses?"

"I like them," he answered, adjusting them with a finger.

_He probably doesn't even has eyes! There'll just be bugs crawing out of his sockets!_ Kiba's mind screamed, horrific images playing in his thoughts.

"Ever think of getting different ones?"

"No."

"Do you...have bad eyesight?"

"...Yes..."

"Do you have...eyes?"

"What kind of question is that?" Shino hissed, oddly losing his temper.

"Ah Ha! You avoided the qestion!" Kiba shouted, pointing a accused finger at the bug shinobi, "You really don't have eyes!"

"Yes, I do," the other deadpanned.

"Then let's see 'em."

Shino relutantly put a hand to his glasses. Slowly he took the lenses off and held them by his side. His eyes stay closed for a moment before hesitantly opening.

Dark brown eyes skimmed over Kiba, making shivers run over his spine. The two locked eyes, holding each other's gaze firmly. Soon Shino placed his glasses back to their original spot. He stood stoically once again as the dog shinobi looked shocked.

"Shino..." Kiba began, "You're eyes are..."

"Yes Kiba?" Shino addressed.

_His eyes were really pretty... Wait, what? Oh yeah, his eyes... Hm... What should I say to him. I bet he doesn't want some dude, especially me, going "I think you're eyes are beautiful". Pfft, yeah right._

"You're eyes are beautiful," Kiba said breathlessly, mentally kicking himself. Shino took a look of surprise and smiled softly behind the high collar.

"Thank you," he replied warmly, expression unseen.

"So... Why do you wear that high collar?" the dog shinobi asked.

Shino sighed.

..:Owari:..

**Finisioso, jkjk... I hope that was okay... I really do... But it's sooooo hard, and I bet someone's already made this kinda fic! WAH! TT-TT**

**Anyways, review if you like, flames are for my emo-ness and like of destruction :)**


End file.
